Tattoo
by Sugahsands
Summary: Heat and craze rings together Heath and Rache.  Heath slater and OC Rachel.


New story. New characters. Saying again i don't own any WWE character, just Rachel (my OC). And the plot to of course. Any resemblance to real life characters or incidence... TELL ME! Hehehe. I wanna know about my psychic abilities. Hehehe. And as usual kids not allowed. ADULTS ONLY!

Ok no more disturbing. Read on...

* * *

><p>Something told Rachel that she was not in her bed. She was sitting upright, but it was not the living room couch. She felt as if 10 high power fans were directed at her but the wind was not that cool. She opened her eyes. The intensity of sun light made her eyes blur momentarily. When her eyes focused she found out that she was in a car. A car she knew well. She looked at the arid landscape speeding of from her sight. Her eyes travelled to the driver's seat. As she expected, Heath sat there looking quite smug.<p>

Heath realized the she was awake. "Morning, Angel. Sleep well?"

"How did i get here?" Rachel asked.

"Very simple. I picked you up from your bed, and placed you in the car seat. You are a very heavy sleeper. I even packed your bag. " Heath looked pretty happy at his handy work.

"In short, you kidnapped me." Rachel said, smiling.

Heath laughed. "Girl if i had kidnapped you, you should be shouting at this moment."

"Nah.. Not in a mood to shout. But i could use a shower."

"There is a bottle of water in the back seat."

"What do i look like? A chihuahua?"

"Of course not. You look like a hamster."

Rachel laughed and punched him playfully. Heath was always like that.

She had known Heath since kindergarden. And liked him since the days of high school. But she could never express it to him. And Heath's current stardom had sealed her lips completely.

"You have to wait till we reach the hotel."

"I gathered that much." Rachel said. "I am going back to sleep."

"Oh no please. I can't take that snoring anymore." Heath teased.

"Ok i won't but then i will drive the car."

"Do you have any idea where we are going?"

"Actually i don't. Where are we going?"

"Leave it. You would know very soon.

Rachel smiled and rolled up in her seat.

They soon reached the hotel. Within minutes Rachel dashed into the Bathroom unable to stand anymore of the Phoenix, Arizona heat. She felt calm as the cold water touched her soft skin.

Her thoughts started a flashback. And the thing that hit her first, that hadn't occurred to her yet was the kind of fabric she was wearing. Her eyes strayed to the clothes stranded in the empty bathtub. Just as she feared. She was in one of her old blue shorts that exposed much of her long legs and a green top that seemed to be decent enough. She had never worn anything near as exposing as the shorts in front of Heath and the thought sent pleasant goosebumps all over her body. Although she quickly brushed the thought aside. With all the hot and hip divas in their skimpy "dresses" going all mushy around him it was highly impossible that Heath would even notice her even in HER remotest dreams. She the saw the reflection of her sleek back in the mirror and was instantly grateful to the decent top as it kept her most well kept secret hidden. She saw the soothing water drops crawling down over the letters and she smiled. If only he knew. Or maybe it was better he didn't.

Before she could ponder on what would happen if he did knew, she heard Heath's voice through the door.

"Rachel, u inside?"

"Come in. I am in the bathroom, but i will be out in a minute."

Heath walked in and playfully knocked the door of her bathroom.

"Mind if i come in?"

Rachel laughed. "Stay right where you are tiger. Don't mess with me."

Heath laughed and sat down on the bed. He looked at the door and fantasied his Angel in there.

Heath had decided that this was the right time to let her know. It was enough. He always kept himself shut away because he thought that if he told Rachel the reality she would take him to be a player, given his false reputation and thanks to his asshole pals who, aware of the weakness Heath felt for her, pulled some nasty pranks that surely had painted not so decent picture of Heath in her mind. But no matter what she thought, he must let her know.

"Turn on the TV, would you Heath?" Rachel's voice drifted from the bathroom. "Raw would be on air already."

Heath turned on the TV and the room boomed with the voice of...of Him...

"Is that...is that..." Rachel stammered with excitement from the other side of the door.

Heath groaned. "Yeah. It's your fruity pebble."

Since John Cena's day 1 Rachel had been a great fan or Cena-addict, that's what he liked to call her.

"Don't you dare call him FP Heath."

"Your right. I rather call him MF."

It didn't take Rachel time to understand the slang hiding in the abbreviation. She laughed inaudibly. She sometimes enjoyed Heath getting jealous over John. At least something about her caught his attention.

She soon heard the pin fall.

"And John Cena wins again." Rachel did a good imitation of Booker T.

"Not this time sweetheart."

Overcome by the shock of John Cena's lose that she completely forgot that Heath was in the room, Because Cena-addict she was. Grabbing a towel and wounding around her dripping wet body she rushed out of the bathroom and stood shocked in front of the TV.

Heath was nonplussed by Rachel's sudden and utterly ravishing entry that it took him sometime before he saw it.

Something that he thought didn't exist. Something he thought was impossible.

As Rachel stood in a milk white towel whimpering over the match, Heath, unable to retain himself, moved closer to her silently and wounded his arms around her, brushing his long fingers over the letters on her right shoulder. Rachel realizing her state stood rooted to the spot, to horrified to move.

"Nice tattoo." Heath's hot breath in her ears made her dizzy.

Heath turned her around.

Heath didn't have to be told that Rachel loved him. That beautiful and to good to be true tattoo said it all. The names Heath and Rachel entangled with one another with Green vines formed a heart around it.

rachel blushed furiously and was sure that the sound of her hyper fast beating heart was audible to everyone in the whole hotel.

Heath pulled her to him and held her tight. His hand moved up and grabbed a fistful of her chocolate brown hair and pulled her head back.

"Heath!" She flinched

"You sneaky little imp." Heath teased her, his lips playing around with her ear. "What else have you been hiding from me?"

"Nothing..." Rachel said hopelessly.

"Lier." Heath growled like a patient Panther.

She felt her legs giving away under his commanding voice but she did her best to keep herself steady.

"Heath... u..u know...evvvverrything..now...mmh..aahnnh..."She tried to keep her voice steady but it was difficult with Heath lips hovering over her neck, his hand caressing her back.

"I don't believe it." Heath was enjoying his dominance over her. "I'm gonna see for myself."

Before Rachel could say anything Heath yanked the revolting towel away from her sleek figure and shoved her to the bed.

"Stay still." heath commanded.

Heath moved his hand extra slow and extra madding over Rachel's belly. Taking his time he explored every cliff and every valley in this nymph's body. His lips moved on her nipples and he licked and bit her to pure ecstasy. There was no turning back for Rachel now. and she didn't want to turn back. All she wanted was to lose her completely in him today. Heath slowly descended coming to a stop over her lower lips. He kissed her entrance and was rewarded with an instant moan. He smiled against her skin and licked her softly. He felt her long fingers crawl into his sandy red hair and grip him tightly.

He laughed in her permission and entered her. She tasted just like he thought but a whole lot different. The room was full of moans and growls. With her first climax, her very first, she screamed. Heath, contented, climbed up and abruptly overturned by Rachel. She suddenly grew bold. She sat over his thigh and bent over him and said," No more torture, steam boy."

With that she let his length enter her. Both of them moaned together. The sound of bodies smacking with each other filled the room intermingling with moans and breathless gasps. Soon, the both climaxed, almost together. Rachel crashed to Heath's side, gasping for air, covered in sweat.

"I think i need another bath." Rachel said.

"How about another round?" Heath asked, feeling himself stiff between the legs again.

"Tha' too.."Rachel said, wriggling closer to him.

Heath smiled. "Hey, did you just say Tattoo?"

They laughed as Heath picked her up in his arms and headed for the bathroom.

It seems there would be no need to "heath" the water.


End file.
